sinnerssandwichfandomcom-20200214-history
Atticus Lasseter
Atticus "Atlas" Lasseter is an original character exclusive to the Sinner's Sandwich RP. He is a lawyer that moved to Greenvale a year ago. General Information Full Name: Atticus Kyle Lasseter (Born Atwood Kyle Lasseter) Nickname: Atlas Alias: GreyMockingbird Date of Birth: April 15th, 1978 Appearance Height: 5'10 Weight: 170lbs Other Occupation: Defense Attorney Vehicle: Dark Blue Subaru Baja License Plate: MCKNGBRD Relationships Orientation: Bisexual, though prefers women. Status: In a relationship with Tamika Weir Family Mother: Sara Lasseter (ńee Benjamin) Father: Kyle Lasseter (Deceased) Brother: Guy Lasseter Friends Tamika Weir Emily Wyatt Dr. Bradley Karrde Smith Willie the Dog Personality Although Atlas has a sharp mind, he is an oddball, especially in social situations. His idiosyncrasies, including making inappropriate comments during serious situations, not always being tactful, and not being fully aware of social cues causes people meeting him for the first time to be offput. Although he is not malicious by any means and is a well-meaning person, he does not understand the phrase "the road to hell is paved with good intentions." However, he is a cunning individual with an attention for detail. He can take facts given to him and then use them to construct several different scenarios, and then go through them until reaching the one that makes the most sense. He is also aware of his odd nature and can play it up at times to use to his advantage. Although people who know him for any given length of time will know when he's playing his eccentricity up, it works wonder against people in court. History Atlas spent a lot of his childhood to himself. Although he was raised by a loving family in a nice neighborhood, he found himself having trouble interacting with other kids, who would consider him a "freak" and a "loser". He preferred spending his time watching movies and reading books as opposed to hanging out with his friends. His favorite book and movie were To Kill a Mockingbird and he would often quote it in conversations with his friends. When he was ten, his father was arrested under suspicion of being involved in a gruesome string of murders. The victims were all crucified pose with their eyeballs gouged out and smiles painted on their faces with blood. Although he knew his father was innocent, the evidence in court showed that he was guilty and was put to death. This shocked and saddened him, not knowing why someone who was so loving and caring to all around him would do things like that. He would always say to his mother "Atticus woulda got him out of the electric chair!" This event led him to a desire to become a defense lawyer. He eventually discovered it would take a lot of reading and studying in order to do so. He responded by reading as many legal book in his spare time as well as watching movies about lawyers, further drawing him away from the outside world. When he finally passed his bar exam, he was able to make his desire a reality. He quickly earned a reputation as “The Idiot Savant Attorney”. Many of the trials he took part in involved him using unconventional tactics and otherwise seeming to make a mockery of himself in court. However, he had a high success rate in court by ultimately tying his ramblings into something that make sense or by revealing that his “nonsense” not only had a purpose, but was also to let the opponent’s guard down. However, he enjoyed being able to help people and made quite a bit of money doing so. However, he was struck by a scandal a year ago. One of his clients, a college teacher of thirty was charged for a string of murders of college students in a manner similar to the ones his father was accused of doing. He saw this as a chance to do for this woman what he could not do for his father years ago: defend her. He was able to get her acquitted, but at a terrible price: a day later, another murder had occurred. This time, not only was the victim killed in the same way as the other, but the college teacher had committed suicide after the murder. He was accused of defending a murderer and allowing her to continue her spree. He moved to Greenvale to escape the negative press that followed the event. Although he established a new law firm there, he didn’t gain as much business as he did before. He was still able to make a living though he still has several questions related to the trials that drastically altered his life. Current Story Atlas's story begins in the graveyard. He is eating a sandwich and meets Tamika Weir, Charlotte Jacobs and Wes Uccello. Later on, he goes to the SWERY 65 and meets Emily Wyatt. The two play darts and pool together and have a good time. The next day, Atlas meets Forrest Kaysen on the way to breakfast. He ends up having breakfast with a whole cast of people, including everyone from the graveyard the previous day. Kaysen's meeting, however, left Atlas hypersensitive to plants and gardening. After this meeting, Atlas visited the Sugar Rush, run by Bianca White. He bought a slice of carrot cake there and had intended to take it back home to eat. However, it had to wait, as he decided to go the Greenvale Forest Park to check out the plants tehre. It was there where he had his first encounter with the Shadows, as well as a gigantic hellhound. He survived, but was shot in the shoulder, causing him to go to the hospital. While at the hospital, he was interrogated by George Woodman, who only stopped at the insistence of Emily. Afterwards, Emily spent some time comforting the injured Atlas before investigating a commotion in the lobby. While in the hospital, he saw Tamika Weir again. He had heard about her encounter with the Shadows the previous night and offered to work together with her. Although she seemed skeptical of the man, she agreed. Most of the rest of that night was spent arranging a meeting with Mr. Stewart. He had decided to bring Tamika along as well, who had also wanted to come. The next day, Atlas arrived at Mr. Stewart's mansion around 9:00, when Tamika arrived shortly after. However, the meeting was not simple: aside from having to drive up the longest driveway ever, they also had to solve a bizarre puzzle before finally meeting the man. Although Tamika was not thrilled to be there, as she had angered Michael Tillotson earlier, Atlas tried his best to get as much information as possible from Stewart. To an extent, he got some, but the rest would have to wait for later. He drove Tamika back to her car and went home. While at home, he was still tired from the night before. However, his attempt to get some rest only landed him in a nightmare. He dreamt he was in a courtroom, only it appeared twisted. Shadows were everywhere and the Smoking Man tormented him at every corner. He was in charge of defending a mysterious client, which turned out to be his mother. However, the trial was rigged as his opposition ruthlessly cut him down and ultimately, pronounced not his mother, but him guilty. Atlas tried to escape but only ended up in a crimson forest, where he was attacked by a Shadow Bear. The bear almost killed Atlas when he woke up. An email and voice message from Tamika had asked Atlas to come to the SWERY 65 in order to meet with her and their new employer. Atlas accepted, figuring he'd also be able to unwind and grab some food as well. At the bar, he meet with the employer, named Brad "Karrde" Smith. The group agreed that they would meet Brian the next day. However, afterwards, Atlas ended up having too much to drink. Tamika ended up having to get Atlas home. Unfortunately, the Shadows were in full force and Atlas was drunkenly throwing insults at them, which greatly angered Tamika. However, when one almost managed to get the drop on Tamika, he slashed at it with his car keys, causing it to misfire and save Tamika's life. Trivia - Atlas keeps around a piece of carrot cake bought from Bianca's store "The Sugar Rush". He claims that it is a good luck charm. - Atlas's idol is Atticus Finch from his favorite book, To Kill a Mockingbird. He legally changed his name to Atticus to reflect this. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Shadow-Sensitive Characters